Film ze Sri Lanki
thumb|right| Obrazek z filmu. Prawdopodobnie [[Alvar Hanso, przez fanów nazywany pan brodaty]] "Film ze Sri Lanki" jest główną częścią gry The Lost Expierence. Film był podzielony na 70 części. Zdobywanie nowych fragmentów filmu polegało na znalezieniu obrazku z kodem, kod później trzeba było wpisać na stronie hansoexposed.com. Film został nagrany przez bohaterkę TLE Rachel Blake. Cały film 425px Streszczenie Film składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza część to film instruktażowy DHARMY w którym występuje człowiek podający się za Alvara Hanso. Dowiadujemy się, że DHARMA została stworzona w czasie Kubańskiego kryzysu rakietowego w wyniku porozumienia USA i ZSRR. Włoski matematyk obliczył czas w którym świat miał ulec samozniszczeniu, częścią obliczenia Valenzettiego miały być serialowe liczby(4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42). Celem DHARMY była zmiana tych liczb. Na wyspie(prawdopodobnie serialowej)stworzono stacje badawcze. W drugiej części okazuje się że film instruktażowy był odtwarzany z telewizora który był kręcony przez Rachel Blake. Widok zostaje zmieniony i widzimy pudła z logiem fundacji Hanso. Przez szparę między pudłami widzimy salę, a w niej doktora Thomasa Mittelwerka i prawdopodobnie przyszłych pracowników DHARMA. Mittelwerk mówi, że DHARMA poległa i nie udało zmienić się liczb oraz o tym aby podjąć radykalne środki takie jak użycie wirusa który ma zabić 30% ludzi. Nagle jeden z praktykantów pyta się czy to koniecznie zabić niewinnych ludzi, ale doktor rozwiewa jego wątpliwości. Później przez pomyłkę, Rachel świeci po oczach Mittelwerkowi i zaczyna się pościg za nią, słyszymy krzyki, film się kończy. = Tłumaczenie filmu = Część 1 znana nam muzyka © 1975 Hanso Foundation Jestem Alvar Hanso. Jeśli oglądasz ten film,już znasz i pracowałeś z Geraldem i Karen DeGroot- założycielami i przywódcami DHARMA Initiative. Jak dotąd, wiesz już również, że istnieje wiele celów badań dla naszego wspólnego przedsięwzięcia. Tym czego możesz nie wiedzieć, jest powód założenia przez nas DHARMY. Dlaczego zgromadziliśmy najtęższe umysły świata i daliśmy im nielimitowane fundusze i dostęp? Jak wszystko co do tej pory ci powiedziano jesteś zobowiązany swoim honorem i oddaniem, aby utrzymać to co usłyszysz w sekrecie. W ciągu kilku tygodni od twoich wstępnych konsultacji i treningu survivalowego, ty i twoi koledzy zostaną przetransportowani do ściśle tajnej infrastruktury. Precyzyjna lokacja jest znana tylko mi, DeGrootom, i kilku wysoko postawionym członkom mojej organizacji. Dlaczego wszystkie te zabezpieczenia i sekrety? Odpowiedź jest prosta. Zgodnie z tym, co wiemy celem badań jest przynajmniej uratowanie świata. W 1962 roku, tylko 13 lat temu, świat był na skraju Wojny Nuklearnej. USA i ZSRR prawie spełniły obietnicę wzajemnej destrukcji, obietnicę, która wzrastała w czasie destruktywnej Zimnej Wojny. Po Kubańskim Kryzysie Rakietowym obydwa narody zdecydowały znaleźć rozwiązanie. Rezultatem było równanie Valenzettiego. Zamówione w największej tajemnicy przez Radę Bezpieczeństwa ONZ równanie jest dziełem włoskiego matematyka Enzo Valenzettiego. Przewiduje dokładną liczę lat i miesięcy do zniszczenia ludzkości przez siebie samą. Czy to poprzez wojnę nuklearną, broń biologiczną i chemiczną, broń konwencjonalną, pandemię, czy przeludnienie. Jego rezultaty mrożą krew w żyłach, i należy zwrócić na nie uwagę. Valenzetti podał liczbową wartość do kluczowych środowiskowych i ludzkich czynników w swoim równaniu: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Jedynie poprzez manipulowanie środowiskiem, znajdowanie naukowych rozwiązań naszych problemów, będziemy mogli zmienić te kluczowe czynniki i dać ludzkości szansę na przetrwanie. Mimo że równanie zostało pogrzebane przez tych, którzy je zamówili... panika. Zawsze wierzyłem, że ignorujemy ostrzeżenia na własne ryzyko; toteż narodziła się DHARMA Initiative. DHARMA oznacza Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications. To oznacza również jedyną prawdziwą drogę. Poprzez swoje badania, pomożesz człowiekowi. Zbudowaliśmy na wyspie kilka stacji, podziemne laboratoria z sprzętem, którego będziesz potrzebował, aby przeprowadzać badania, z optymalną korzyścią. Całe wsparcie jakiego będziesz potrzebował, wliczając w to regularne zrzuty jedzenia i lekarstw będzie dostarczane po wieczne czasy. Wznieśliśmy także radionadajnik, nadający na częstotliwości i szyfrem znanym tylko nam. Transmiter będzie jedynie nadawać kluczowe liczbowe wartości równania Valenzettiego. Kiedy przez twoje badania zdołasz zmienić wartość liczbową jednego z tych czynników, gdy stworzycie dzięki nauce są zakłocenia, ...będziemy wiedzieć, że została odnaleziona jedyna prawdziwa droga. To praca do której przykładasz swoją rękę. Zmień kluczowe wartości równania Valenzettiego, a zmienisz przeznaczenie. Los rodzaju ludzkiego jest w twoich rękach. Dziękuję i Namaste. Część 2 Thomas Mittelwerk, widziany przez dziurę w pudełku: muzyka typowa dla Dharmy Wszyscy wiemy co się stało, Dharma Initiative zawiodła i pomimo wszelkich wysiłków Fundacji tkwimy w tyrani tych sześciu liczb. Próbowaliśmy zmienić te liczby manipulując środowiskiem na bardzo wiele sposobów. Uczyniliśmy co w naszej mocy, a to zagadkowe równanie wciąż zwraca naszą uwagę na liczby, więc teraz musimy podjąć radykalne kroki i chcę wam tylko powiedzieć, że ufam, że zrobicie to co najlepsze. Wioski Filan i Vetul-Milani pozwoliły nam testować naszą szczepionkę na sobie. Sądzą, że są zainfekowani przez wirus przenoszony przez miejscowe makaki i wierzą, że przynosimy im lekarstwa, więc jeśli wejdziecie, musicie trzymać się tej historii. Wasze serce to rozumie, nie wahajcie się. Gdy zaczną się zgony musicie traktować każdego ze współczuciem i empatią. Następnie ciała zmarłych muszą być natychmiast przeniesione do stacji dla pełnej obróbki genetycznej. Musimy być absolutnie pewni, że wybieramy dokładne cele genetyczne. Wniknęliśmy w wirus. Optymalny stopień śmiertelności to 30%. Nasi pracownicy z Instytutu Vik, wykreowali taką postać. Jeżeli umrze mniej lub więcej ludzi, zawiedliśmy. Nie musimy odbierać życia większej ilości ludzi niż to będzie potrzebne. Tak? Mężczyzna: -Ale Tom, to są ludzie, niewinne ludzkie istoty, a my po prostu... Mittelwerk: -Gdybyś wiedział z matematyczną pewnością, że możesz zakończyć cały głód, wojny i biedę, co byś zrobił? Dokładnie. Znalazłbyś najlepszą drogę, aby to osiągnąć- precyzyjnie, z chirurgiczną dokładnością... Nie pozwalając na więcej cierpień niż to konieczne... westchnięcie To niesprawiedliwe, że niewinni muszą umrzeć, abyśmy mogli dopracować ten wirus, ale obiecuję wam, ktoś zamierza pom... Czy coś tam się świeci? Rachel Blake: -O Boże! Mittelwerk: -Łapać ją! Mittelwerk -Hej! Hej! Złapcie ją! (krzyk) Rachel -Nie! Puśćcie mnie! Puszczajcie! Mężczyzna -Mamy ją. Rachel -Puśćie mnie! Nie! To... piknięcie = Zobacz również = * Test Psychologiczny - Film Instruktażowy * Norway Video Ciekawostki * Szczepionkę testowano w wiosce Mr.Eko = Linki = * [http://www.hansoexposed.com/player/d967feda2504097042c7d0a7de34096b Film ze Sri Lanki , 70 / 70 na hansoexposed.com] ** Cały film na youtube Kategoria:Filmy de:Sri-Lanka-Video en:Sri Lanka Video es:Vídeo de Sri Lanka fr:Vidéo du Sri Lanka